1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an actuator and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an actuator which can detect the displacement of a target object using a modulated actuator driving signal without an operational amplifier and a method of driving the actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuators control the displacement of a target object by adjusting voltage between fixed comb electrodes and a moving comb electrode. An actuator control signal applied to the fixed comb electrodes for displacement detection may be an actuator driving signal in which a high frequency carrier signal is contained.
Here, the actuator control signal is generated by an operational amplifier disposed on an electrostatic actuator. However, it is difficult for a high frequency carrier signal to be contained in a high voltage actuator driving signal due to features of the operational amplifier.
As a result, when the voltage of the actuator driving signal and the frequency of the carrier signal are high, it is difficult for conventional actuators to detect the displacement using a modulated actuator driving signal.